Happiness Delight
by kiok22
Summary: Chanyeol dijodohkan oleh kakeknya yang telah mengurus nya selama ini tapi di jodohkan dengan seorang lelaki dengan alasan sepupu nya yang juga gay jadi chanyeol harus menjadi gay. Chanbaek,YAOI/BoysLove,Oneshoot,Romance


Author : Yuki Park (Yuki)

Cast : Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Exo member

Genre: Romance

Summary: Chanyeol dijodohkan oleh kakeknya yang telah mengurus nya selama ini tapi di jodohkan dengan seorang lelaki dengan alasan sepupu nya yang juga gay jadi chanyeol harus menjadi gay.

disclaimer : Cerita ini murni hasil otak absurd saya jika ini memiliki kesamaan mohon maaf karena ketidak sengajaan bukan berarti saya menjiplak, sorry copas its not my style;3

WARNING: This is fanfic Yaoi / Boys love if you dont like go away;3

~~ Happy Reading ~~

Hari ini adalah bencana bagi chanyeol, bagaimana tidak hari ini ia dapat kabar yang kurang mengasyikkan yang di beri tahu oleh kakek nya yaitu di jodohkan dan ini adalah hal yang paling di benci oleh chanyeol tapi mau bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa menolak jika itu keinginan kakek nya orang yang selama ini mengurus nya semenjak ibu dan ayah nya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 20th lalu.

"Tapi kek kenapa harus laki-laki?"

Yeah, Chanyeol di jodohkan dengan laki-laki. Itu yang membuat chanyeol menganggap hari ini adalah bencana.

"Karena kedua sepupu mu adalah gay"

Jawab kakek nya santai.

"Seharusnya kakek bersyukur karena cucu kakek yang normal hanya aku satu-satunya"

"Tidak bisa chanyeol, jika kau harus menikah dengan wanita mau di taruh dimana muka kakek mu ini?"

"Maksud kakek?"

"Maksud kakek adalah kalau kau menikah dengan wanita berarti sepupumu itu mengalami kelainan dan kalau kau menikah dengan laki-laki berarti keluarga kita memang seperti itu jadi kita tidak di anggap aneh oleh teman bisnis kakek. Kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo tak percaya mendengar kakeknya berpidato.

"Aku mengerti kek tapi aku tidak mau"

Final chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja kakeknya dengan sedikit membanting pintu ruangan itu.

Kakek nya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah cucu nya yang satu itu memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan orang pilihan kakek"

Gumam kakeknya bermonolog ria sambil bersmirk.

Semoga berhasil.

.

Diwaktu yang sama.

Tuan byun terlihat sedang membujuk anak semata wayang nya yang sangat manis untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu apalagi malam ini pertemuan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau appa"

"Kau harus mau baekhyun-ah"

"Aishh kenapa appa memaksa?"

"Appa tidak memaksa"

"Tadi buktinya"

Tuan byun menghela nafas panjang menanggapi tingkah anak nya ini.

"Lagian kenapa harus dengan cucu kakek park appa?"  
Tanya baekhyun dengan nada manja dan memelas agar dikasihani.

"Karena hanya cucu nya yang cocok dengan mu"

"Tapi si hitam sudah punya kekasih, albino juga, aku di jodohkan dengan siapa?"

"Park chanyeol"

Baekhyun bungkam ketika nama itu disebut, bagaimana mana tidak nama itu telah mengisi hatinya sejak senior high school dan harus terpendam sampai sekarang karena saat lulus SHS chanyeol melanjutkan studi nya di london, semenjak saat itu lah baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu dengan chanyeol walaupun dengan sejuta rindu yang terpendam.

' _Dia kembali' -_ batin baekhyun

"Hyun, Baekhyun, Yak byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya karena suara appa nya.

"Waeyo appa?"

"Aish anak ini"

Tuan byun menggeram kesal karena baekhyun dari tadi ternyata melamun tidak memperhatikannya yang menjelaskan tentang chanyeol yang berwajah tampan bertubuh tinggi dan baik tentunya.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya malam ini kau harus bertemu dengan nya, oke?"

Ntah setan apa yang merasuki baekhyun dengan polosnya ia mengangguk dan ini mengundang seribu tanya dan kerutan di dahi tuan byun.

Tadi ia bersihkeras tidak mau di jodohkan tapi sekarang ia mengangguk bak anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa.

.

Malam ini sesuai dengan perjanjian bahwa chanyeol dan baekhyun akan di pertemukan.

Baekhyun sangat gugup keringat dingin bermunculan dari ujung kepalanya tak jarang ia menyeka keringat itu membuat tuan byun khawatir dengan anak nya itu.

"Kau kenapa baekhyun-ah?"

Tanya tuan byun dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Gwaenchana Appa"  
Jawab baekhyun walau pun dengan nada bergetar.

Tuan byun tau bahwa anak nya ini gugup dan baekhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Selang berapa menit orang yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga dan semakin membuat baekhyun gugup setengah mati dengan detak jantung yang sedang konser.

Terlihat tuan byun dan kakek park sedang bersalaman menyapa satu sama lain sedangkan baekhyun menunduk sambil memelin ujung tuxedo nya dan chanyeol sibuk menatap baekhyun.

"Duduk lah"

Chanyeol tersadar dan melihat kearah tuan byun yang mempersilahkan nya duduk. Chanyeol tersenyum sebagai sapaan untuk tuan byun.

"Baekhyun-ah beri salam kepada kakek park" ucap tuan byun setengah berbisik di telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah dan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata indah milik park chanyeol membuat jantung baekhyun mau keluar dari tempat nya.

"Ha..halo ka..kek Pa..park"  
Baekhyun memukul-mukul pahanya karena kegugupan yang melandanya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia gugup di hadapan calon suaminya.

Baekhyun-ah memang nya chanyeol mau?

"Tidak usah gugup baekhyun-ah"  
Kakek park cukup mengetahui kegugupan baekhyun dan ia mencoba menenangkan baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah sapa baekhyun, calonmu"

"Oh, hai baekhyun"

Terdapat nada biasa saja dari suara chanyeol tidak menandakan ia gugup sama sekali.

"Hai, chan"

"Lama tidak bertemu"

"Ne"

"Nanti saja lanjutkan sekarang makan lah dulu"

Kakek park mengintrupsi obrolan kedua makhluk adam itu.  
Tuan byun dan kakek park melihat ada rasa suka dari keduanya membuat tuan byun dan kakek park tersenyum.

"Ahh appa harus pergi baekhyun-ah" tuan byun berucap dengan nada bersalah karena harus meninggalkan anak nya disini dan membiarkan anak nya pulang sendiri.

"Harus kemana appa?"

"Appa dapat sms dari sekretaris appa katanya ada berkas yang belum di tanda tangani"

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Besok harus segera di serahkan baekhyun"

"Ne appa, pergilah"

Setelah mengatakan itu tak lupa tuan byun mengecup dahi anak nya dengan penuh kasih sayang karena ia adalah appa sekaligus eomma buat baekhyun.

Kakek park tersenyum senang, ini adalah akal-akalan mereka meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun berdua.

"Kakek ke toilet sebentar"

"Ne kek"

Kakek park beranjak dari kursi tapi bukannya menuju toilet ia malah menuju pintu keluar masuk yang tidak di sadari baekhyun maupun chanyeol.

Kehingan menyelimuti keduanya tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Baek"

"Hmm"

Hanya gumamam yang ia dapat.

Chanyeol gugup sangat gugup tapi ia berusaha agar ia tidak terlihat gugup di depan pemilik hatinya ini.

Park chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang mempunyai cinta pertama bernama byun baekhyun. Yups chanyeol menyukai tidak ia mencintai baekhyun saat pertama kali masuk Senior High School tapi dengan ke tidak beraniannya maka berujung lah perasaan itu terpendam sampai sekarang.

Jadi intinya mereka berdua tidak saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya demi mengurangi kegugupan nya.

"Demi Appaku yang sangat menginginkannya" bohong sungguh baekhyun bohong tadinya ia ingin menjawab ' _demi hatiku yang sangat menginginkanmu'_ tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan nya.

Chanyeol ber-Oh ria mendengar jawaban baekhyun walaupun sedikit kekecewaan.

"Terus, kau sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan harap cemas bagaimana kalau jawaban chanyeol sangat menyakitinya ' _terpaksa'_ mungkin.

"Karena ingin"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan jawaban jawaban chanyeol, apa maksudnya dengan karena ingin apa chanyeol ingin memilikinya atau bagaimana, atau jangan-jangan chanyeol menyukai nya? OMO!

"Karena ingin?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat chanyeol Karena ia penasaran apa yang di maksud karena ingin.

"Karena ingin membahagiakan kakek, ia sudah bersusah payah mengurusku dari kecil"

Dan baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan nya bulat-bulat karena chanyeol sama sekali tak mengharapkannya ini semua chanyeol lakukan demi kakek nya.

"Dimana kakek, kenapa tak kembali juga?" Baekhyun bertanya mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

"Pasti dia sudah pergi, takusah di cari"

Chanyeol memang tahu betul bagaimana kakek nya ini jadi yah apa boleh buat.

.

Selesai dengan makan malam chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari restorant tersebut dan baekhyun baru menyadari kalau ia harus naik bus atau taxi untuk mengantar nya pulang sama halnya dengan chanyeol yang harus menaiki kendaraan itu agar sampai rumahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu chan, annyeong"

Pas saat baekhyun melangkah kearah kanan ponsel chanyeol bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

From: Kakek

 **Antar baekhyun sampai kerumah nya kalau tidak mobilmu ku sita.**

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri membaca sms penuh ancaman dari kakek nya itu.

Dengan cepat chanyeol melangkah mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut tiba-tiba chanyeol berada di sebelah nya.

"Kau tidak pulang, chanyeol?"

Tanya baekhyun dengan memberhentikan langkah nya sedikit menoleh kearah chanyeol yang berada disamping nya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri chanyeol-ah"

Tapi chanyeol tak menghiraukan perkataan baekhyun dan ia melangkah duluan mengabaikan baekhyun yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Karena sudah pukul 10 malam dan taxi dan juga bus sangat jarang melewati jalan yang sedang mereka lewati ini. Jadilah sekarang mereka berjalan kaki menyelusuri jalanan kota seoul di malam hari tentunya dengan udara dingin yang membuat baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan meniupinya demi memberi kehangatan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisi saku celananya. Ia terus melirik ke arah baekhyun yang terus meniupi tangannya.

Diraihnya tangan kecil itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan cukup pas barulah chanyeol membawa tangan dan jari yang bertautan itu kedalam sakunya demi menghangatkan nya.

Baekhyun terkejut sungguh dengan pergerakkan spontan chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

"Sudah hangat?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memandang chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan chanyeol.

Jantung keduanya pun berkonser ria dengan menyanyikan lagu ' **Call me baby"** . Oke abaikan.

.

Hari-hari selalu mereka lewati bersama layaknya sepasang tunangan sebenarnya dan perasaan mereka pun belum ada yang mengetahui satu sama lain.

Dan hari ini baekhyun akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupu chanyeol kim suho dengan kekasih nya yixing.

Tapi sebelum baekhyun pergi ke pesta pernikahan, baekhyun di minta kakek park menemaninya berkebun di belakang rumah nya.

satu persatu tanaman baekhyun tanam di temani kris dan juga kekasihnya Tao. Baekhyun cukup mengenal mereka.

Saat baekhyun tengah serius menanam tanamannya tiba-tiba ada anjing dengan ukuran besar mengonggong otomatis itu membuat baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang.

"Kau kenapa baek?" Tanya kris yang tak berada jauh dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari kearah kris dan bersembunyi di punggung nya  
Tao yang melihat itu kebingungan.

"Kris apa ia menggigit?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada bergetar sambil menunjuk kearah anjing dengan ukuran besar itu.

Tao dan kris mengikuti arah tunjuk baekhyun. "Iya baek dia menggigit" bagi kris sedikit bermain-main tak apa kali. Tao menyenggol lengan kris bermaksud agar tidak menggoda baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menuju arah kakek park dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung kakek park.

"Jangan ganggu dia, dia calon menantuku"

Dan berhasil anjing itu langsung pergi yang sedari tadi mengikuti baekhyun sekarang ia pergi mendengar ucapan kakek park.

Baekhyun sempat tersipu mendengar ucapan kakek park. Tapi tak lama ia tersipu karena di kagetkan dengan jam yang ada di tangannya menunjukan hari mulai sore dan berarti pesta pernikahan akan segera dimulai pada jam 7 malam.

.

Baekhyun agak terlambat datang ke pesta pernikahan Kim suho di akibat karena acara perkebunan tadi dan baekhyun yang memang lambat dalam berdandan jadilah ia harus terlambat.

Saat ia memasuki gedung tersebut ternyata acaranya telah selesai sekarang acara memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin tentu baekhyun tak ingin melewatinya, saat ia ingin mengucapkan selamat ia di kejutkan dengan pemandangan dimana chanyeol dan seorang wanita cantik saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Baekhyun sakit tentu saja tapi apa boleh buat bukan kah chanyeol memang tak ada perasaan sedikit pun padanya. Diurungkan nya niat memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin itu sekarang ia lebih memilih memakan makanan yang ada di pesta itu.

"Whooaah strawberry" pekik heboh baekhyun saat melihat buah strawberry di meja makan tamu undangan tanpa menunggu lama lagi baekhyun mengambil dan memakan buah merah berbintik itu.

"Kau tak mencariku?"

Baekhyun tau dan sangat tau pemilik suara ini tapi tak baekhyun hiraukan ia sibuk memilih makanan yang akan ia makan setelah buah strawberry.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya pada makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Kau bilang untuk apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan sedikit nada tinggi dan penekanan.

"Hmm" baekhyun bergumam karena mulutnya penuh oleh makanan, baekhyun ingin menghindari percakapan nya dengan chanyeol sakit di hatinya sudah cukup dan ia tidak ingin tersakiti lagi.

"Ikut aku" final chanyeol dan menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurut dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol dan ia harus meninggalkan makanan nya hanya ada dua buah berbintik itu di tangan nya saat ini.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun kearah samping gedung dengan keadaan sepi dan cahaya yang remang tapi keduanya masih bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya baekhyun lembut walaupun saat ini ia berusaha menahan tangisnya saat mengingat chanyeol bersama wanita itu.

"Kenapa tak mencari ku?"

Saat ini posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan baekhyun yang menempel di tembok gedung dan chanyeol memenjarakannya dengan tubuh besar itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menunggumu"

"Kembalilah masuk ke dalam wanitamu pasti sedang menunggu"

Ucap baekhyun dengan sudut mata yang berair ia berusaha agar air mata itu tak jatuh.

"Wanitaku?"

"Iya wanitamu"

Sakit saat baekhyun mengatakan tentang wanita itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau masuk aku yang akan masuk"

Saat baekhyun mengambil langkah tapi tertahan dengan chanyeol yang lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan..

CHU~

..Mencium bibir baekhyun, baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat chanyeol menciumnya dan mulai melumat bibir kecilnya. Chanyeol terus menyesap dan mengecup bibir itu lembut kepalanya bergerak kiri dan kanan mencari posisi ternyaman dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan nya tak tinggal diam , satu ia gunakan menekan tengkuk baekhyun dan satunya ia gunaka memeluk pinggang baekhyun.

Chanyeop tersenyum di sela ciumannya saat menyadari ciuman nya di balas oleh baekhyun walau pun dengan gerakan kaku tentunya.

"Ayo kita menikah" ucap chanyeol santai saat ia telah melepas ciumannya dan menempelkan dahi mereka, chanyeol menuntun kedua tangan baekhyun untuk memeluk lehernya dan dengan senang hati baekhyun melingkarkan tangan nya di leher chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita menikah"

"Tap-

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Waeyo, kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Ani, aku mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah"

"Ne, ayo kita menikah"

Setelah mengatakan itu bibir keduanya kembali bertautan dan saling memanggut satu sama lain, remasan-remasan kecil di belakang rambut chanyeol turut di rasakan chanyeol.

"Saranghae

"Nado saranghae"

END

Yuhuuuuuuu  
Khusus ulang tahun nya uriiii chanyeollieeee;3

Happy birthday Park Chanyeol  
Happy dobbi day  
Happy yoda day  
Longlife and longlast with your wife *plak*

Makin mesraa oyy hahaha #ketawa cantik:*

Wanna sequel?

Review Juseyooo;3

maafkan cerita jelek yuki, masih amatir soalnya, okee yuki pamit. paiii;3


End file.
